Saving Her
by Animelord25
Summary: When Lucy goes on a solo job, her teammates worry like crazy. Will she be okay or will they come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. If you don't like it then get out. If I made any mistakes, please let me know. Also, give me some ideas for what I should write about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy walked over to the request board. The rest of her team forgot her so she went on a job that would pass time. She glanced at the board and grabbed a job for 500,000 jewel. It was to eliminate a small dark guild that was causing trouble.

"I'm going on this job and should be back in a few days time." Lucy said to Master Makarov.

"Be safe child." He said to her as she exited the guild hall. She went home and packed a bag. She bought a train ticket and now was on a train.

' _It just doesn't feel right without Natsu, Erza , and Gray._ ' Lucy thought as the train pulled into a station. Lucy got off the train to meet the client. She entered a small house and found a tall man with spiky blue hair and grey eyes.

"You must be the mage from Fairy Tail, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Lucy stated. She took a seat. The man sighed in relief.

"Thanks for coming. By the way my name is Alex Roberts." Alex stated.

"Any time." She said. "I'll be on my way now. Stay safe."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail. The guild doors busted open as three figures, plus a small flying cat, entered the doors.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu exclaimed. The guild hall seemed to be missing someone though.

' _Where is Lucy?_ ' Erza thought. ' _Normally she is either here or at her apartment, but we were just there._ ' Erza walked over to the bar and sat down. Mira walked over to her.

"You okay Erza? You look lost" MIra said while looking at Erza. Erza looked up from the bar. Mira had passed her a glass of water

"Do you know where Lucy is?" Erza asked Mira. Mira sighed.

"Lucy went on a solo job because you guys forgot her at home. She said she'd be back in a few days. Why are you worried Erza? Are you perhaps over-protective of your comrade?" Mira said with a smirk on her face.

"Of course I'm over-protective of my comrade! She's an important part of our team!" Erza shouted. Happy landed on the bar next to Erza.

"Do you think Lucy will be okay?" Happy asked Erza. Erza sighed.

"There's no way of knowing until she comes back. Unless we find her, and then we can help her!" Erza said.

* * *

Lucy elbowed a random dark wizard's gut. She whipped another.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Taurus appeared and he looked at Lucy.

"Wow Miss Lucy, your hot body really moooves me." Taurus said. Lucy sighed.

"We need to fight, okay Taurus?!"

"You got it Miss Lucy." Taurus hit five dark wizards with his axe. Then, he slammed his axe into the ground and the building shook.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Are you going to punish me now princess?" Virgo asked. Lucy shook her head.

"I need you to-" Lucy got thrown into a wall and she cried out in pain. Virgo and Taurus disappeared. The dark guild master walked forward. Lucy coughed. She stood up and whipped him multiple times. She then kneed him in the , the guild hall's doors bust open.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for today. I might write the second chapter today as well. Please correct any mistakes and please try to leave a positive review. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Saving Her. Have a nice day guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to do a second chapter right after the first because I was bored and had nothing to do today. So, leave in the reviews any ideas. Today will be focused more on Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza paced around Lucy's apartment. ' _I shouldn't be worried. Lucy can hold her own in a battle, right? Mira said she'd be fine so I should listen to her, right? I don't know why I'm feeling this protective of Lucy all the sudden._ ' Erza thought as she sat on Lucy's bed. It's been five days since Lucy left on the job. Erza was beyond worried. She was on the point of tracking her down no matter what. She punched the wall. ' _That's it. I'm going to find you Lucy. I'm going to bring you home. No one can stop me_ '

* * *

Lucy woke up in a darkened room. She tried to remember what happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The doors to the dark guild hall bursted open. There were reinforcements. Lucy knew she shouldn't fight. She was low on energy. But she fought anyway. Suddenly someone hit her on the head with a pipe._

 _Lucy has instantly regretted going on this job. When she came to, she was being dragged away. She had passed out again. Her spirit keys and whip were missing. The dark guild member smirked as they took their new prisoner to the basement._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Erza destroyed the doors to the dark guild. The guild members turned their heads to see Erza "Titania" Scarlet charge at them with two swords in hand. The guild members fought back as Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor.

"Where is Lucy?!" Erza demanded. She grabbed the guild's leader by his shirt. "Tell me where she is!" Erza threw him through the wall.

"She isn't here." said a member who was either wise or extremely foolish. Erza punched him through another wall.

' _She has to be here, right?_ '

* * *

Lucy was being beaten and tortured by some members. She cried out in pain. The members smirked as they knocked her out again.

When Lucy came to, there were cuts and bruises all over her body. She also could tell her right leg and some ribs were shattered. She wished she could be back home or the guild hall or even that guy Alex Roberts house. She wanted to be free of the nightmare that came true. She wanted to see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mira and the rest of the guild.

* * *

Natsu had a rude awakening. He woke up to being covered in ice water. He looked around to see Cana, Happy, and Gray looking at him with worried expressions. He glared at them.

"What's the deal guys? I can't get any sleep!" Natsu yelled at them. Wendy walked over with Levy right behind her.

"Erza is missing as well!" Wendy exclaimed. Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Happy looked at her. Levy sighed. She knew exactly why Erza was gone. ' _Hopefully Erza can save Lu-chan in time. The guild has been miserable. Natsu barely talks to anyone. Gray is even more distant. The guild feels so different. Please Erza, save Lu-chan_ ' Levy thought.

"Guys, Erza went to save Lu-chan. I hope they both make it back safely." Levy said.

"This is our fault. We shouldn't have forgotten Lucy." Gray said.

"For once, I agree with the ice princess." Natsu said.

"Who are you calling 'ice princess', flame brain?!"

"I'm calling you the ice princess, you stripper!"

Natsu and Gray started brawling and this time, Erza wasn't there to stop them. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lucy felt the blood trickle down her cheek. She knew Erza was somewhere in the city. She heard Erza yelling. But Lucy couldn't respond back. She wanted to say that she was okay and that Erza shouldn't worry. The door opened and this time it was the guild master.

"Well, it looks like my boys are taking good care of you Miss Heartfilia." The master said. Lucy spit blood on his face. "That isn't a way to treat your kidnappers, unless you want to rot in this cell." The master smirked. Lucy had made a plan. ' _Time to put my plan to the test_ '

Lucy had gotten a chain undone earlier. She punches the master in the head and he collapsed. Lucy worked on undoing the other chains. She limped over to the master's body. She grabbed her keys and her whip. Lucy ran upstairs and fought her way out until she collapsed into a populated area. Locals saw her and ignored her.

* * *

Erza sat in a hotel room. She wouldn't leave this city without Lucy. She decided to go on a nightly walk. Erza turned the corner and saw a sight that made her heart shatter into millions of pieces.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading today. I know this is probably an awful story. I'm sorry. I'm trying. Please don't hate me. Anyways, Until next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I left you guys at a decent cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy chapter three of this story! Did Erza see a maimed cake or something worse?**

* * *

On the ground was Lucy's body. She was bruised and beaten. Erza rushed over to the poor girl and knelt down next to her. She checked to make sure Lucy had a pulse. It was a faint pulse, but it was there. A tear went down Erza's face. She wished she was there to help Lucy. She realised that Lucy completed the job by fighting her way through the dark guild to escape. Erza grinned slightly. She picked up Lucy carefully and took her to Alex Roberts house.

"Come in!" Alex said. Erza opened the door and Alex was suprised. "Is she okay?!" Alex franticly asked. Erza shook her head.

"She finished the job though." Erza said. Alex handed Erza the cash reward.

"Is there anything I can do to make your journy back to Magnolia easier?"

"We'll be fine. Thank you anyway" Erza left the house and went to the train station.

* * *

Gray sat at the bar and sighed. He was worried about Lucy but he didn't show it. He hoped Lucy could stay strong. ' _I hope Lucy and Erza get back safely_ ' Gray thought. Mira walked over to Gray.

"Can I get you anything Gray?" Mira asked. Gray shook his head. Mira sighed. "They'll be okay ice princess. Erza and Luce can handle themselves." Gray turned around to see Natsu.

"You think they'll be okay Natsu?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded. Juvia walked over to them.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama shouldn't worry about Erza and Lucy." Juvia stated. Gray smiled.

"You guys are right, they'll be fine."

* * *

The train pulled into Magnolia Staion and Erza carried Lucy off the train. Lucy had been unconcious the whole time since Erza found her. Erza carried Lucy through the city when she heard someone called her name.

"ERZA!" Happy exclaimed and he flew over to Erza. Happy saw Lucy and his jaw dropped. "Is Lucy okay?!" Happy asked. Erza motioned Happy to follow her. Happy followed Erza to the guild hall when Erza kicked open the doors. Everyone gasped.

"We need Wendy!" Erza shouted. Everyone was frozen in shock. "Did you not hear me? Go get Wendy!" Mira rushed to get Wendy as Natsu, Gray, and Levy rushed to Erza.

"I'm here! Where's Lucy?" Wendy said as she stumbled through the door. Erza turned around and looked at Wendy.

"We took her to the infirmary." Natsu said. Another person walked in. Everyone saw Porlyusica.

"Well, where is the girl?" Porlyusica asked.

"In the infirmary. Wendy is already up there." Makarov said. Porlyusica walked to the infirmary.

* * *

' _It's been five months. Five months since Lucy took the job. Five months since I found her on the road. Five months since she went into a coma_ ' Erza thougt as she sat next to Lucy's hospital bed. Whenever Erza wasn't busy, she was visiting Lucy. Lucy still hadn't come out of a coma and Erza thought she never would. Erza looked at Lucy. She had a serene expression on her face.

Lucy coughed and opened her eyes. She saw that Erza had fallen asleep and had her head resting on the bed.

"Erza, wake up…" Lucy said quietly. Erza woke up and looked around. She saw Lucy staring at her with a small smile.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have forgotten you. I should've protected you." Erza had looked like she had been crying about an hour ago. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize Erza. I'm not mad or upset. Besides, in the end, you did come back to save me, right?" Lucy said. Erza nodded. Suddenly the door opens and Master Makarov came in. He was kind of shocked to see Erza hugging Lucy tightly. Lucy lifted a hand and waved to the master.

"I hate to interupt a touching moment but, Erza you need to go around and stop Natsu and Gray. These past five months have been chaos since you spent most of your time here." Makarov said

"I've been passed out for five months?!" Lucy yelled. "And wait, You've been here almost all the time Erza?" Erza turned away and nodded. "You know youcould've gone home. You didn't have to stay here all the time." Lucy said.

Erza smiled and got up. "I wanted to stay here Lucy. I wanted to be here when my best friend woke up." Lucy turned away sothey couldn't see the small blush on Lucy's face. Suddenly the door flung open.

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK FROM MY JOB!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I might upload tomorrow or Sunday, it depends on my mood. In the reveiws tell me, who's your favorite member of the Fairy Tail guild. And guys, I need ideas so please lend me a hand here. 'Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I decided that there will be five chapters. Since I asked who was your fav. Fairy Tail member, I'll tell you my fav. My fav Fairy Tail member is either Erza or Happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza, Makarov, and Lucy turned their heads to see Natsu with his mouth in a perfect "O". He looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Luce! You're awake! Now we can all go on a job together!" Natsu yelled with excitement.

"Sorry Natsu, but Lucy won't go on any jobs anytime soon." Wendy said as she walked into the room. Natsu looked at her in disbelief. Natsu missed going on jobs with Lucy and now Wendy told him he couldn't.

"Why can't she go on jobs?" Erza asked. Wendy looked at her. She sighed.

"Lucy needs time to get used to being around the guild and jobs again. She hasn't moved around in five months."

"But I want to go on a job!" Natsu yelled. Laxus poked his head through the door.

"Shut up will you!" Laxus yelled at Natsu.

* * *

 _About a month later_

Lucy was sitting at the bar, talking to Levy, Mira, and Cana. They were all having a great time.

"I don't get why Erza is so over-protective all the sudden. It's got me confused." Lucy said. Mira smirked.

"Maybe Erza has a crush on Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Mage?" Mira said in a sing-songy voice. Lucy rested her head on the bar so they couldn't see a blush.

"Good job Mira! You made the poor girl uncomfortable." Cana stated. Lucy sighed.

"You okay, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded and left to her apartment.

"Poor Lucy, she has no clue." Mira said. Cana looked at Mira.

"You're evil you know that." Cana said.

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk and wrote a letter to her mother. She sighed. The guild was so excited to see that Lucy had woken up. But now Lucy wanted some peace and quiet before Natsu tried to sneak her on a job. Lucy looked at her keys. ' _I guess it's time to talk to them. About why I haven't used them in the past six months._ '

"Open! Gate of the Golden Ram, Aries!"

"You summoned me ma'am."

"Aries, I'm sorry for not using you in months. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course. All of us have, except for Aquarius. Good luck with her" Aries went back to the spirit world. Lucy gulped. Aquarius was gonna be pissed.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

"What did I say about losing my key?!" Aquarius yelled. Lucy looked thoroughly terrified.

"I'm sorry ma'am! It won't happen again!"

Aquarius rolled her eyes before leaving. Lucy laid down on her bed and drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

When Lucy woke up she was on a train. Lucy looked around to see a motion sick Natsu, a smirking Gray, Happy sitting on her shoulder, and a frowning Erza. ' _How'd I get here? This isn't going to end well. If we're going on a job I will jump out this train's window_.'

"You're finally awake." Erza said. Lucy sighed. Why did she get dragged into these messes.

"Why am I here?" Lucy asked. She was still tired and wanted to spend the day in her house. Besides, the job she went on paid her rent for seven months. She still had a month to relax.

"Natsu wanted to bring you along so we snuck you on the train." Gray said.

"I still think we should've let her rest." Erza said. Lucy agreed with Erza. Lucy drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter is the last so, almost done with my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Next I might do a sequel or The Devil is a Part-Timer. See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for this late update. So, I will make an epilogue and an alternate ending. Hope you all enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

"Watch out!"

Lucy turned around to see the part off the cliff she was on was cracking. Her eyes widened as the edge crumbled. Erza, Natsu and Gray went to see where Lucy fell, but she wasn't anywhere.

* * *

"Thanks Happy, I owe you…"

"No problem Lucy, although I don't know where we are."

"So you're telling me, this cave is in the middle of nowhere!"

"A-aye."

Happy looked nervous. He was stuck with Lucy and things weren't looking good. They were lost and there was nothing to eat. He wanted to search for food or Natsu, Erza, and Gray. But Lucy was injured and Happy thought it would be smart to stick together. Lucy agreed wholeheartedly.

"Do you think there's any yummy fish around?"

"Happy! There is no water around! Where would we find fish?!"

Lucy groaned in pain as her wounds started hurting again. Happy sighed. He wanted to see Natsu. But he couldn't leave Lucy. She was in to much of a weakened state. She couldn't even summon Plue.

"C'mon, we need to find a civilized place." Lucy nodded before getting on her feet. She was slightly dizzy. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

"Once a proud mage who lived her life to its fullest, now has moved on to the land of the dead. Lucy was a very important member of our Fairy Tail family. Most of us hope this is a horrible nightmare and we will wake up to see her alive and well Goodbye Lucy." Master Makarov said as the funeral progressed. Happy's funeral had taken place yesterday.

After everyone spoke, they had all left so they can mourn her death. Lucy walked to her grave with Happy by her side. They assumed she died. They didn't even look for her and Happy.

"Happy, we are going to go to the guild tomorrow and act like nothing happened, okay?"

"Aye sir, only if you get me a fish."

"Fine."

* * *

The guild's doors opened as a smiling Lucy and a grinning Happy entered. Lucy sat down at a table with Erza, Levy, Wendy, Cana, and Mira. All five girls looked like they had been crying non stop.

"Hey guys!" Lucy exclaimed as the girls turned their heads.

"Lu-chan?!"

"Why do you guys look so gloomy? I don't like seeing you guys like thi-" Lucy had been hugged by Erza so tight she could barely breathe.

"How are you alive?! Why did you leave?!"

"Erza listen, Happy saved me but we got lost. We came into town yesterday."

Erza looked at Lucy as tears came down her face. Why was she crying? She knew Lucy was okay. The person she cared for the most was alive! Erza could scream in joy!

Lucy buried her face in Erza's neck and Erza felt something wet. It was Lucy's tears. Erza cupped Lucy's face and looked into her eyes. Erza kissed Lucy. Lucy was shocked. Almost to the point where she didn't notice everyone choke or spit out their drinks.

Erza picked up Lucy and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Lucy, nothing can and will change that."

* * *

 **A/N: I can kill off Lucy! I would be hated! Anyway, next will be the alternate ending and then the epilogue! Until next time!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, last A/N I made a typo. I meant to say I can't kill off Lucy, or can I? Anyway, this will be the epilogue. It takes place about a month after Lucy and Happy returned. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone through Lucy's apartment window. Erza sat up to find herself in Lucy's arms. She grinned. After she had kissed Lucy, things became official. Everyone supported them at the guild. Erza had been planning a date and today is when she make that plan work no matter what.

Erza felt something move next to her and saw Lucy had woken up. Lucy smiled.

"Morning Erza."

"Good morning Lucy." Erza got up to make breakfast. Lucy walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Lucy, Erza!" Natsu yelled as he climbed through the window. Erza looked at him.

"Hello Natsu, care to explain why you are barging in again?"

"Uhhh, please tell Lucy I came through the door and knocked!"

"I saw you Natsu, you came through the window." Lucy said as she stood by the bathroom door.

"Aye, she stood there the whole time!"

"Happy! Why didn't you say that she was there!?"

"Get out!" Lucy slammed her fist into Natsu and kicked Happy. She looked like she was going to explode in rage. Natsu chuckled nervously and ran out the door with Happy right behind him.

Lucy and Erza sat down and ate breakfast in silence. Erza wanted to go to the guild and Lucy said she'd come later. Erza simply nodded and requipped in her Heart Kreuz armor. Lucy thought about what happened Erza picked her up and they left the guild hall.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Erza carried Lucy out of the guild hall as people were still in shock. Lucy rested her head on Erza's shoulder and whispered back._

" _I love you to."_

 _Erza grinned as she carried Lucy to no particular spot. She put the celestial mage on her feet and kissed her. Erza thought that this day couldn't get any better. She was kissing the girl she loved, and she loved her back. She had felt broken the week Lucy and Happy were missing. Now she felt whole again._

" _Why did you choose me, I'm just Lucy…" Lucy asked._

" _Because you're sweet and caring."_

 _Lucy smiled and hugged Erza tightly. Erza hugged the girl back and they stayed like that for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Lucy smiled at the thought. At first she thought it was the best dream of her life, but this, this was real. Lucy got up from the table and put on her normal outfit ( **The outfit that we first see her in** ). Lucy walked into the guild hall with Plue at her side. She sat down at the bar and felt a familiar presence next to her. The scarlet haired mage put an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Hey Lucy, let's go on a job!"

"Okay Natsu, as long as we bring Gray and Erza."

"Fine…." Lucy pulled Erza to the door.

"C'mon Erza, we're going on a job!"

"If you insist." Erza replied.

They all ran out the guild hall into the sunlight. It was going to be great!


	7. Alternate Ending

**A/N: This is the final part of this story. This is an alternate ending where Happy doesn't save Lucy in time. Should I make a sequel? Lemme know. Please. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

The cliff started to crumble as Lucy Heartfilia fell off the five hundred foot cliff. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy saw Lucy fall.

"Lucy!" All of them said in unison. They ran down the cliff and found Lucy laying on the ground. Erza got to Lucy first.

"Guys, she has a pulse!" Everyone sighed in relief when Lucy opened her eyes. Lucy lifted a hand up and Erza grasped her hand. Lucy looked like she was in pain.

"Guys, I'm s-sorry." Lucy coughed up blood and looked at them.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, we should be the ones apologizing."

"Yeah, Erza's right. Don't worry Lucy, you'll make it out of this." Gray said with his eyes full of concern. Lucy coughed again. Her time was almost up.

"Goodbye guys… I … Iove you all like family. Promise me y-you'll live your lives to the fullest." Lucy breathed her final breath. Her grip on Erza's hand loosened. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes lost their light. Erza realized what happened.

"No… No! Lucy!" Erza yelled. She was crying. She had lost her best friend. The best friend she promised to protect. Natsu had a shocked look on his face and Gray had tears in his eyes. Happy was bawling and clinging on to Lucy's limp hand.

"Lucy…. Wake up." Happy said. Erza couldn't stop her tears no matter how hard she tried. Erza lifted Lucy's limp body and carried her to the guild. She didn't care how far she would walk. She would take Lucy home no matter what.

* * *

Erza walked into the guild with a sad face. Everyone wasn't there. Even Mira seemed missing.

"Welcome home!" Everyone shouted. They all saw Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy. They were in shock.

"What happened?!" Levy said in a demanding tone. She wanted to know why Lucy wasn't moving. She wanted to know why they weren't happy.

"Lucy… She's…. She's dead." Erza managed to say as she broke into tears again. Levy's face was in utter shock.

' _Lu-chan can't be dead. She can't be! NO! Why'd this happen now?! She said we'd hang out when she got back….. Why Lu-chan?! Why?! Why did you leave us?!_ ' Levy thought as she broke down and began to bawl. The whole guild looked like they were on the verge of tears. Even Elfman.

"Juvia thinks Love Rival can't be dead. She can't give up that easily!" Juvia said as she hugged Gray. For once, Gray didn't mind. His friend, no, Lucy was more like a little sister, was dead. Gray finally broke down into tears.

* * *

It was a downpour. Lucy's funeral was a downpour of rain and tears. An important part of Fairy Tail was gone. Levy was the first to speak.

"Lu-chan, why did you leave? You never got to finish your novel. I hope you don't mind me keeping the novel. Goodbye Lu. I'll miss you…" Levy walked away with Gajeel wrapping his arms around Levy's shoulders. Natsu spoke next.

"Dammit Luce! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! I feel like this is my fault. I'm sorry." Natsu walked away as he tried not to cry. Gray spoke after him.

"Hey Lucy… I can't believe you left… I miss you. I'll do what you told us to do. I'll make you proud and honor your final words." Gray placed down an ice flower. JUvia said she wanted to speak next.

"Lucy, Juvia is sorry about how she's acted towards you. Juvia never wanted this. Please Lucy, come back to us…." Juvia walked away and held onto Gray. Erza went last.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise to protect you. I hope you forgive me… I don't expect you to. I went back on a promise. I will live my life to it's fullest. I … I also want you to know that I … I love you Lucy. Goodbye." Everyone was shocked at what Erza said.

Lucy looked down at the funeral. She almost cried.

"I never wanted to leave…."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was sad. I hope you guys don't hate on me. I you do, that's cool. I don't care. Anyway, to the sequel! Bye guys!**


End file.
